


Roxanne

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stripper!Jack, Vocalist in an amateur band!Mark, there'll be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne<br/>you don't have to put on the red light<br/>those days are over<br/>you don't have to sell your body to the night<br/>Roxanne<br/>you don't have to wear that dress tonight<br/>walk the streets for money<br/>you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right</p><p>AU. In which Mark goes to a club after a breakup and gets a crush on a Stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> Based in Roxanne by The Police.  
> Also SHITTY ENGLISH YAYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes to the club.

Mark sat on the bar, a glass of vodka on his hand.  
He was crying heavily. It had been 1 week since he broke up with his boyfriend.

"Woah there buddy, what happened?" Said Cry, the bartender. Mark was good friends with him.  
"We broke up" Said Mark, sniffing.  
"You broke up with Leo? That's rough. Why?"  
"He was cheathing on me with some girl."  
"... Felix! You owe me 10 dollars!"

The blonde bartender, Felix, was the best friend of Cry.  
"No fucking way- Really?" Said Felix.  
"Guys, what's happening?"  
"We both knew he was gonna break up with you. Félix said he was gonna just leave and i said he was cheathing on you. We may or may not have made a bet" Said Cry. "Anyway I heard there's a new Stripper here. Why don't you go see his act and forget about that douche?"  
"Im gonna try." He got up.  
"Oh, and Mark, stop crying please. You are breaking my heart." Said Felix.  
"Shut up Felix."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry That's short


End file.
